


Sniffles

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, it's heavy is a good boyfriend hours Every hour my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: Demo gets sick and lets his boyfriend coddle him for the day.
Relationships: Demoman/Heavy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> surprise! i can write other ships than science party lol 
> 
> anyways been really into demoheavy lately! dunno if i'll ever write more for them but here's to hoping i will 🥂

Demo always prided himself on not getting sick that often. Even when he got sick, he usually tended to just muscle through it, never really pleased to stay in bed when there were bombs to be made and things (read: people) to explode them with. 

Heavy, however, was having none of it, sweeping Demo straight off his feet as soon as he realized he wasn't feeling well and toting him to his personal quarters. 

"Love, I told you, I'm f-" Demo started, Heavy frowning and lightly tapping him on the head with his book. 

"Shut. You are ill. I take care of you. No room for debate," He said firmly, Demo opening his mouth again to argue but slumping back on his bed when he realized he was too tired to. He sighed. 

"Yea, ok."

"I will heat up soup. What kind of soup do you want?"

"Anything's fine, dear."

"Ok. Sit tight. I will be back," Heavy said, placing his book on Demo's nightstand and leaning over to give him a kiss on the forehead. Demo smiled.

"Aye aye, captain." He chuckled before letting out a cough, Heavy frowning softly. He carefully pried Demo's folded up blanket out from behind him and wrapped it around his shoulders, giving him a pat on the back before making his way out of his room. 

Demo clutched the blanket tighter to himself, sniffling. He knew Misha was right, working while he felt like shit probably wouldn't do him much good. Didn't make him any less unhappy about it, though. 

At some point, Lassie, his Catalina macaw, had left her perch on the other side of his room to sit on his lap, nuzzling her face against him. 

"Ach, I probably woke you up when we came in, eh? I'm sorry, Green Bean" He said softly, poking one of his hands out of his blanket cocoon to gently scritch her neck feathers. 

"Ok? Tavish ok??" She squawked, looking up at him. 

"I'm ok, Lass. You go back to sleep, now, alright? 

She squawked at him again before sitting on the perch nearest to his bed and tucking one of her legs into her body feathers, almost as if she was still trying to watch over him.

While waiting for Heavy to return, Demo had ended up falling in and out of consciousness, eventually having to be carefully shaken by the shoulder when he'd come back. 

"Милый мой, wake up," He said softly, Demo having to blink his eye a few times before he realized he was being spoken to. 

"Ay, I'm up, I'm up," He sniffed, looking over to his nightstand to see that Heavy had brought him a glass of water, some cold medicine he'd probably gotten from Medic, and what looked to be chicken noodle soup with... dinosaur shaped noodles.

Heavy must've seen him squinting because he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck and said, "Apologies. All I could find in pantry was Scout's dinosaur soup."

"That's alright, soup is soup," Demo snickered, shedding off his blanket a bit so he could take the bowl. Heavy couldn't help but smile in response, hesitantly sitting on the edge of Demo's bed. 

At some point, Heavy had noticed Demo's beanie had shifted, revealing a bit of the mess of curls that hid underneath. He carefully removed it, Demo raising an eyebrow when he did but looking back down and feeling his face somehow get warmer when he realized how adoringly he was looking at him. 

"You are very cute," He said all of a sudden, Demo pausing before looking up with a mouthful of dinosaur noodles with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"Is true. Heavy is very lucky to have such cute boyfriend."

"If you don't shut yer mouth I'm gonna throw the rest of these dinos at you."

Heavy just laughed, ruffling his hair a little bit. 

Demo wasn't normally one to get flustered but something about how genuine Heavy always sounded around him and how... soft he was when they were alone never failed to make him burn up just a little. Even if his fever was already trying to do that for him.

When he eventually finished his soup, he put the bowl back on his nightstand, grabbing the medicine and punching the two little pills out of their casing and swallowing them dry before taking a drink of water. 

He then proceeded to nestle back into his blanket, letting out a yawn so big it almost caused his eye to water.

"Tired?" Heavy asked, gently stroking his cheek.

"Mm."

"I will let you rest, sleeping will make you feel better," He said, moving to get up when Demo reached out to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ach, wait, uh. Meesh, do you think you could. Stay, maybe? It'd just uh. Be nice to have you here," Demo mumbled out, tugging on his t shirt a little. Heavy blinked before smiling, sitting back down so that Demo could lay his head on his lap. 

"Da, ok. I can do that," He hummed, carefully reaching for his book with one hand as he pet Demo's hair with the other. 

Demo himself wordlessly cuddled up to him, taking relish in Heavy's company as he once again drifted to sleep, this time to the feeling of his hair being played with and the occasional flittering sounds of Russian poetry.


End file.
